


Best Friend's Crush?

by QueenMissFit



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	

Tamaki Suoh, the son of the chairman of the school. Also a complete pest but the object of my best friend's attention. At this very moment she was rambling on about him whilst I groaned hiding my face in my hands.

_F/N has absolutely no shame._

"Y/N, he's so gorgeous. He's amazing! Did you know he speaks french?"

"Yes, you tell me that every day. You have done for the past couple of years."

"But he's fantastic! Y/N you have to talk to him."

"No," I answer deadpan, "There is no way in hell that I would be caught dead or alive with that poser douche-"

"Y/N!"

I blanch at the sound of his voice.

_Dear Lord, why is this my life?_

"F/N if you love me at all you'll distract him...I mean seduce him. Bye!" I ran off down the corridor, away from the steadily increasing pace of Tamaki's footsteps.

_Now to find somewhere to hide..._

 

_F/N once mentioned to me that there was a spare music room available that was next to the room Tamaki uses for his stupid club. But which number is it? Only music rooms 3 and 4 are available. So which one is the free room and which is the club room? Oh well, I'll try room 3. If it is the club room I can dart out before anyone can see me._

Opening the door to music room 3 I am greeted with...rose petals?

"Welcome prin-Y/N! HI!" The bumbling idiot shrieked, barreling towards me with his arms out stretched.

Stepping to the side I sigh.

_Great, I can't leave now._

He fell onto the floor but quickly recovered, standing up and taking my hand.

Trying to shake his hand off mine I scream, "Let go of me!"

He drags me off to a table and that's when I notice the room is eerily empty for a club room.

"Sit down Y/N. I want to talk."

I sit down, waiting for him to begin talking.

He sighs, "Y/N I wanted to apologise for everything. I have been trying to talk to for quite a while but you've always been busy. Ever since we met there's been a certain connection between us-"

_No. No. I can't do that to F/N she deserves better._

I cough then reply, "Yeah ok whatever but have you met F/N? You two would get along splendidly. She's into sports."

"I don't really get much entertainment out of sports."

"She's learning french."

"So are you, you two are in the same french class."

"Okay that's creepy that you know that but I'm going to let that slide because F/N REALLY likes you and therefore we could never go out because she likes you. Besides I can barely tolerate you." I admit deadpan.

He starts to sulk and then opens his mouth to complain before I begin talking again, "Look Tamaki you are a really nice guy but I don't know you and F/N is really into you."

"No she's not."

"What do you mean, 'no she's not'?" I ask quizzically remembering the constant Tamaki ramblings I had to endure from her.

"Last year we met for the first time and I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met. I fell for you instantly. However, you didn't like me and I knew that. So, the two of us concocted a plan. With the help of Mommy of course."

"Mommy?" _This guy has the weirdest kinks..._

"My friend Kyoya. Anyway he suggested that if F/N casually talked about me enough you would grow to like me or begin to become interested in me so you would visit the host club to talk to me. However when you didn't she doubled her efforts."

I felt a vein in my forehead to begin to throb.

"In return for her help we managed to help F/N get a date with an upperclassman. The two have been secretly dating for half a year now."

The vein in my forehead was throbbing so harshly that I felt it starting to tattoo a mark onto my skin.

"Well, anyway what I want to say is that Y/N...Je t'aime."

_I'm so done._

"Goodbye Tamaki." I stand up, pushing my chair in. He remains sat down as I begin to walk away. "For the record it was nice of you to put this much effort in."

"Wait." He calls.

I stop in my tracks and turn to face him, watching him get up out of his chair and walk slowly towards me with his head down.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Before you go, please take this," He reaches into his jacket inner breast pocket and withdraws something, placing it in my hand, "I've been meaning to give you this for a while. Thank you for your time." He doesn't look at me as he says this.

I open my hand and stare at the small round object. It's a pressed white flower in the front of a pocket watch just like the one I lost...

_The very day I met Tamaki._

"Tamaki...Where did you find this?"

He looks up and smiles slightly, "The day we met you dropped it. I kept it with me in the hopes I could give it to you one day. However I felt that I needed to give it to you face to face so I could confess my feelings for you as well. Having that watch gave me courage when I had none because it was a small piece of you with me at all times. It's like fate had decided that we-"

"That was a gift for F/N."

He sweat dropped, "What?"

I repeated myself and he paled even more, seeming to grow faint.

"Yeah, it was F/N's birthday that day. I lost it and I forgot about it because I managed to give her a signed book from her favourite author instead. It's cool if you want to keep it if you feel that strongly about it."

Colour floods to his face as he blushes rapidly.

_This guy has more mood swings than a menopausal woman._

"Here," I take his hand and put the watch in it, closing his fingers over it. "It's yours. I guess it was really nice of you to keep it for so long Tamaki. Thanks."

His blush increases as I continue.

"Listen, Tamaki if you're really that obsessed with me we can maybe become friends. So maybe, MAYBE, we can go out sometime."

He grins widely, putting the watch away quickly before picking me up and spinning me around whilst squealing.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"NO! WE'RE FRIENDS NOW! LET'S GO RIGHT NOW"

He begins to drag me off, "WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

He doesn't answer.

_What have I gotten myself into?_   



End file.
